Anxiety
by loveisallyouneedforlife
Summary: The tension is growing as the girls exchanged some words that change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider.**

**This is based off of the episode #PeezyB. This is the first part in this series and I'm not sure how long it will last. I was very excited for this story, specifically the end half, so I hope you enjoy.**

The whole day was based off of arguing. It started when Cat told Sam about an audition she had with a rapper by the name of Peezy B. Sam was immediately angry since she had to then babysit alone. But Cat went, and later met up with the gang at Bots.

Cat came running into the restaurant crying and immediately found Sam's shoulder for comfort. Sam was worried more than anything, she hadn't seen Cat so distraught before. After learning that Peezy B was extremely rude to Cat during her audition, Sam knew she had to do something about it. The initiative that Sam took surprised Cat in a way. She had always known Sam was tough and caring but seeing the anger build up was proof.

While Sam was duking it out with Peezy B and his crew, Cat was at the apartment going farther downhill every second. This seemed to be another trend for the day. When Sam came home, after getting a job as Peezy B's assistant, she found Cat in a bit of a mess. Cat was more grateful than angry to see Sam until she found out that she got a job with Peezy B. It wasn't necessarily the fact that Sam could get the job and Cat couldn't, but the fact that Sam had left in the first place. The tension grew as the kids were running around and making noise. Sam took control of the situation, as usual, sending the kids out of the room so the two girls could talk.

"So how are you gonna babysit here with me and be Peezy B's assistant!?" Cat was doubtful.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out! I'm here right now, right?! Here I am!"

Cat started accepting the fact that they would just have to make it work; until Sam got a message. She had to leave. Sam knew this wasn't ideal, she didn't want to make Cat feel so bad about everything. But the money was good and they could use that extra income. Sam was hoping they could use the money for some treats here and there. She wanted to take Cat out more often and get her mind off of Nona living out of the apartment, babysitting all of the time, and school on top of everything. While Cat was at school, Sam could work, and then they could babysit together in the evening. But it didn't work out that way. Despite Cat specifically telling Sam that she needed her to stay and help babysit, Sam still left again.

Cat was trying to stay strong and independent with the kids but she broke down and just had to call Sam.

"Sam!?"

"Yeah, whatchya need?"

"You said you'd be home by dinner time!"

"I know, I know.. But I'm gonna be a little late."

"Late!? That's the fourth time this week you've been late!"

Sam could tell Cat really needed her, but it was almost like she was trying to ignore it. It wasn't easy for Sam to leave Cat like that. After all, Cat is the reason Sam even stayed in Los Angeles. Cat had plenty of time to think about everything too. She figured that maybe it was the best, but it just didn't feel right. She was carrying the business now and the stress was building with every rejection Sam gave her. This was Cat's chance to reflect on how dependent she had become on Sam. That in and of itself wasn't a very good thing, but that's how Cat was. Babysitting was always her Nona's job, and she was always there to help Cat out. Sam was pivotal in Cat becoming more independent and yet ironically she was now stopping her.

Sam finally came home for the night and found Cat sitting alone on the couch, knitting. The house was clean and the kids were no where to be seen.

"Cat..." Sam put her bag down as she heard the slow, soft, surprisingly calm voice of Cat speak.

"Oh, hello."

"Look, I know you're mad at me, and I don't even blame you but Peezy B really need me to get some Parana fish for-"

She was cut off by the calm voice again, "It's fine."

"It's fine?" Sam was confused. How could she not be angry? What had happened that changed Cat's attitude so much?

"There's a chicken in the fridge if you're hungry."

"You made me a chicken?"

Now Cat's voice was stronger, and with more frustration as she replied, "Yes. It was ready five hours ago. You can heat it up in the microwave if you'd like."

Sam was surprised Cat did that, having so many other things she had to do. And then Mindy walked in and it all made sense. They might not have been living together that long, but Cat knew how to get to Sam. And so she got Mindy, a fellow babysitter, to help her out while Sam was gone. This enraged Sam with anger. She hated having someone else, especially someone she didn't know, doing her job. More importantly, this Mindy girl was making Cat happy when Sam couldn't. Sam didn't quite know why this bothered her so much, but it did.

"You're here babysitting with another girl!"

"Well, you're never home!"

"Yeah, because I've been at work! Working my butt off all day and night and then I come home to find you with another girl!" Their voices grew louder with every sentence and the space between them lessened with every word.

"What did you expect!?" Cat had a good point. "You work all the time and I have needs!"

They calmed down for a moment when Peezy B came in. The girls were too overwhelmed to make sense of anything. Sam was realizing how much of a team her and Cat are. That one without the other just doesn't work. She knew she had to quit her job as an assistant. And that's what she did. Cat's face lit up with shock and happiness when she heard Sam say it.

Peezy B eventually left, bringing Mindy along to be his new assistant, and the kids were picked up as well. The girls finally had the apartment to themselves and although everything was better now, the feelings were still there. Cat didn't want to fight again, but she had to bring up Sam's actions from that week. They begun bickering about how Sam couldn't just leave like that again.

"Sam, I needed you here today and weren't here."

"I know.." Sam spoke slowly, with a range of emotions building quickly.

"But Sam, this is a business. We can't have a business together if we aren't working together so we both have to be here from now on. I won't leave and you won't leave and I don't care about the money or whatever else you're worried about, I just need you here." she paused for a moment as the girls stood quietly without making eye contact. She continued with anger, as if it were her only choice, "But Sam you-" She was quickly interrupted.

"Dammit, Cat! I love you, okay?!" She quickly paused, still caught up in the moment as she slowly looked down and to the left. "I love you.." She didn't realize what she said until she looked back up and saw Cat's face. She saw her mouth open just enough to let out a small, slow breath, giving her face a shocked look. Cat's eyes were telling something different though. They immediately lit up, as if she had been waiting her whole life to hear Sam say what she did.

Sam saw that Cat wasn't expecting it, neither of them were.

"I...I didn't-" She stopped once she saw Cat slowly start to smile.

They were both silent for a moment just staring at each other, eventually ending with mutual smiles that were just big enough to notice. Sam's face went back to a serious and concerned look once Cat took a step towards her. Cat slowly closed the gap between them as she looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. She then extended her arms just a little, until her hands met with one of Sam's. Cat then lightly brushed her thumbs across the top of Sam's cold and slightly trembling hand. She could feel Sam's pulse, getting faster and faster as the seconds past. Sam didn't know what to do, she couldn't keep track of her thoughts. She watched Cat's soft and warm hands take hers and felt something she had never quite felt before. It was hard for Sam to wrap her mind around the feeling. It wasn't exactly a feeling of comfort but rather a feeling of safety. Her heart rate immediately went back down.

Cat slowly looked from her hands up to meet with Sam's eyes. She smiled a reassuring smile, that everything was fine.

"It's okay, Sam" she said in a quiet, charmingly soothing voice, one that Sam had never heard before. Cat then let her eyes wander down and sporadically in different directions as she tried to process what was happening.

Sam watched her, quietly and without moving. She had realized now that Cat wasn't too surprised by what she had said. But for once, Sam's thoughts were very limited. She simply watched Cat as her eyes and thoughts danced around the room for a minute. She got caught up in the moment. Nothing else mattered to Sam, all she needed was to know that Cat was there. And that Cat cared. A smile slowly crept onto her face just in time for Cat to catch sight of it. Cat looked back at Sam and saw her smiling, sweetly and faintly. That was when Cat realized what was happening. They both had the same thoughts.

Their eyes locked and and before Sam could move she heard the soft voice again.

"I love you too.." Cat managed to get the words off of her tongue and into the thickening air between them. She then looked down, not entirely sure of what Sam's reaction would be, and began to bring Sam's hand up. Cat bent down a little and gently kissed the top of Sam's hand, as if to convey every thought, feeling, and insecurity she had into one simple touch.

Sam was awestruck at this sudden action on Cat's behalf. She had never seen Cat like this. But then again, she had never had this experience with anyone. She felt Cat's soft lips brush against her hand and looked down at Cat as she was lifting her head. Still looking down, Cat's face became very serious. Sam tried to decipher what Cat was feeling. She didn't look sad or disappointed, she looked more as if she was relieved but somehow worried. Perhaps she was worried about what would happen next. About how their relationship would change, if at all. Too many thoughts to keep track of were running through their heads. Sam leaned her head down a bit and slowly closed her eyes as she kissed Cat's forehead. She kept her lips there for a moment until Cat began to move. Sam quickly guided Cat's arms to wrap around her body, leading Cat to hug her as she positioned her head on Sam's chest. Sam then held Cat as she rested her head on the top of Cat's.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback would be great, as I am stuck at a crossroads of what to do next. I have a few different directions I could take this, so your thoughts are appreciated! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider.**

They stayed wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like hours. In reality it had only been a couple minutes until Cat slowly started squirming out of the hug. She looked up at Sam and had no idea what to say, she just wanted to look at Sam. She wanted to see who was responsible for her life staying together the last few weeks. Sam pulled back a little and looked down at Cat, still smiling and not sure of what to say either. Neither of them had ever felt like this or been in this situation, they had no idea what to do. Sam, not being the best with feelings and such, asked Cat if she wanted to go get some cheeseburgers to which Cat said no. She just wanted to stay in the apartment that night and Sam felt the same.

"Why don't we go watch a movie or something in our room?" Sam suggested, knowing how much Cat loves movies. "I'll make the popcorn."

Cat smiled as she stepped back, letting go of Sam. "Sure. I'll go set the movie up."

Cat then walked to their room, stopping at the doorway as she leaned against it and smiled back at Sam. Sam was watching Cat the whole time and had to blink a few times to get her focus off of Cat's body and onto her eyes. She smiled back and watched Cat disappear into their room.

Sam got the popcorn ready as fast as she could. She kept making little mistakes, dropping the bowl or pushing the wrong buttons. Her pulse was racing almost as fast as her thoughts. She didn't know what she was feeling or why and she couldn't stop it either. She took a few breaths while the popcorn was popping and relaxed a bit. She thought of how close they had just been. She couldn't keep her mind off of what would happen next. For Sam, that was an issue. For the first time in a while, she felt like Cat could get her to do anything. Which she could.

Cat was thinking of that exact same thing too. While she was in their room setting up the movie, she couldn't stop thinking about Sam in a whole new way. She had subconsciously chosen a more romantic movie rather than a comedy as usual. Cat didn't quite know what to do but she was excited. She loved Sam and now Sam knew that for sure. She was just glad Sam said it first.

"Sam, are you coming?!" Cat shouted out once the movie was ready.

Sam flinched a little as she grabbed the bowl and started walking. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

She shut all the lights off in the apartment and made sure the front door was locked before she went into the bedroom. When she turned in to the room, she found the lights off and Cat sitting in Sam's bed under the covers. Sam's heart stopped just as soon as she saw Cat sitting there with the light of the TV glimmering off of her face. Cat looked over at Sam and smiled as she pulled the covers out a little and patted the bed for Sam to come sit down. Sam was surprised how okay Cat was with everything. She sat down and pulled the covers over them both after handing the bowl to Cat. The movie started and they were watching intensely for a few minutes. They had both seen it before, but it was still a good movie, so they could afford to miss a few lines here and there. Which is exactly what happened. Half of the time they were just thinking and making up scenarios in their heads. Cat reached into the popcorn bowl as she was daydreaming and not paying attention. Sam's hand was already in the bowl and inevitably their hands touched. This brought Cat back into the world and she gasped a little as she looked at their hands. Sam looked down at her with a smile and when their eyes met they just started laughing. Their nerves calmed down a lot after that. Sam wanted to get closer, she wanted to hold Cat so bad. She looked at Cat watching the movie and then back at the TV as she started lifting her arm. Sam stretched her arm up and put it around Cat's shoulders as if it was nothing and pretended not to notice. Cat felt Sam's arm and giggled quietly as she scooted in closer to Sam's warm body. They sat like this for a while until there was a dramatic fight in the movie.

"Gee, that looks a lot like us earlier, huh?" Sam suggested in a playful voice.

Cat laughed a little and agreed.

Then came the part for the couple in the movie to kiss and make up.

They could feel each other tensing up a little and Cat spoke up. "Does that look like us too?.."

Sam was almost shocked to hear what Cat was suggesting.

"It could be.." Sam replied as she looked down at Cat.

Cat smiled softly and looked back and fourth between Sam's eyes and her lips.

Sam caught on to what Cat was thinking and smiled a little before she started leaning her head towards Cat's. Cat reached up just enough for their lips to touch and closed her eyes as they finally kissed. It was soft and sweet at first. Cat smiled as they looked at each other with her forehead leaning against Sam's. Sam kept a more straight face as she leaned in and kissed Cat again, this time with more passion. Cat's free hand quickly found Sam's side and held her tight. Sam's hand found Cat's rosy cheek and gently caressed it.

They continued this for minutes on end, touching and kissing, with things heating up more and more every second. They were passionately and slowly making out well after the movie was over. Somehow Sam ended up almost on top of Cat as Cat was laying down. They would pause every once in a while to just stare at each other, laugh, and smile.

They stayed up for hours that night. They were cuddling most of the time and talking about anything and everything. That was the first night either of them accepted their feelings for each other. Things weren't all cute and cuddly the whole time, they got pretty heated up too. Sam was in control most of the time, licking and sucking on Cat's neck and ears. The passion over took their thoughts. They didn't go much father than that that night. It was nearly five in the morning before Cat started feeling sleepy. Sam held her close as her eyes started closing.

"I'm starting to fall asleep, Sam." Cat said in a very dreary, faint voice.

Sam smiled as she watched and replied "it's okay sweetie, get some rest." She gently kissed Cat's forehead and watched her fall asleep. Sam continued to hold her all night as she let her thoughts put her to sleep. She couldn't believe how perfect that night was. She suddenly couldn't imagine her life without Cat in it. Her mind was playing through little romantic scenes in her head as she fell asleep with her head laying close to Cat's, noses touching and arms wrapped around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider. **

Cat was the first to wake up, as usual. She found herself wrapped in the covers and Sam's arms wrapped around her. A smile crept onto her face as she watched Sam spread out across the bed, mouth open and fast asleep. She stretched a little and glanced over at the alarm clock. It was 7:25. Cat usually left around 7:05 and had obviously slept through her alarm. She panicked a little and startled Sam awake as she let out a quick squeal. Sam started groaning and squirming around as she opened her eyes and saw Cat starting to sit up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in a sleepy, confused voice.

"I'm late for school. I have a huge project to present. I can't be late." Cat started talking fast and serious as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Relax Cat, I'll take you."

Cat calmed down as she looked back at Sam and smiled. Everything felt right in that moment. Sam could always be there for Cat and knows what to do and when she needs to do it. Cat knew the motorcycle would make up for the time she lost if she took her little pink bike. She started leaning towards Sam as she reached her hand down and placed it on Sam's cheek as their lips gently touched.

"Thank you." Cat kissed Sam again and then got up to get changed.

She grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Sam laid in bed for a few more minutes until she was fully awake. She couldn't believe how amazing things were going. She rolled out of bed and put some clean clothes on then went out to the kitchen to make something quick for Cat to eat. She cut up some fruit, Cat's favorite, and she toasted a bagel real quick. She was putting everything in a little container for Cat when she came out of the room all dressed up and ready to leave. She skipped over to Sam, grabbing her backpack on the way.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sam replied, handing her the container. "You can eat that in class or something. It's never good to give a presentation on an empty stomach."

Cat smiled and thanked Sam as she put the food in her bag. The girls walked out to the bike and Sam helped Cat get her helmet on and then got on the bike. Cat wrapped her arms tight around Sam, leaning her head on Sam's back as they made their way to the school. Sam pulled up to the front of the school, which was relatively empty since class had already started. Cat was really only two minutes late but was still in a rush. She got off real quick and handed Sam the helmet. Sam grabbed on to it before Cat could let go.

"You're cute when you're in a hurry." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

Cat's eyebrows perked a little. "Is that so? You just wait until I get home." Cat winked and the turned around quickly and skipped up to the doors and into the school. Sam just laughed to herself as she watched Cat skip away. She couldn't wait for the day to be over so they could hopefully have some time to themselves again. Right now though, Sam was hungry and tired and so she went back to the apartment.

The time finally came that Cat was getting out of school. Sam went to pick her up, knowing it would take Cat forever to walk home. She picked her up and brought her home just in time for the boy they had to babysit to get there. They didn't have any time to themselves that afternoon.

Cat had wanted Sam and the boy to start hitting tennis balls at her while she jumped rope. Sam instantly asked if Cat was sure she wanted them to hit her, to which Cat said yes. Sam was starting to get more and more protective over Cat. Of course she would enjoy hitting balls at anyone, but she didn't want to hurt Cat or anything. They played this little game until Cat called it quits just in time for the doorbell to ring. It was a lawyer who told the girls they could no longer use the name of their babysitting service. They disregarded the thought until they had an emergency meet up with Nona and Dice at Bots. Cat's Nona had no idea what they should do, she was too focused on leaving for her trip to Mexico. Cat questioned why her Nona was leaving to which she replied it had something to do with "bikinis, finger painting, and hot peppers." Cat still didn't understand so Sam leaned over and whispered in her ear. She didn't actually give Cat an answer, rather she just teased her. Sam blocked this action with her hand as she nibbled on Cat's earlobe. Cat could feel Sam's warm breath in her ear and got lost for a few seconds. Sam then stuck her tongue in Cat's ear and Cat snapped out of it, pretending to be disgusted so Dice wouldn't suspect anything. She had to gulp down some of her water right away to cool down a bit. Sam just smiled that mischievous smile as she knew she caught Cat off guard and left her wanting more.

They later came home to a deputy blocking their apartment. That lawyer guy had gotten their place of business shut down, which happened to be where they lived. There was nothing the girls could do at the moment, so they stayed outside their door that night. This frustrated Sam more than anything. She had been waiting all day to finally be alone with Cat again and now it was impossible. Thankfully, Cat found the creators, Janice and Silvia, of the show they needed to talk to to get their name back.

The next day they each went and talked to each of the ladies. After a few hours, the girls met at Bots and discussed what had happened. Janice and Silvia still wouldn't agree to meet and sign the papers, so Sam devised a plan to get them to meet. The plan worked for the most part. They eventually got their papers signed and everything worked out.

The girls finally had the house to themselves. Sam had noticed how touchy Cat was that day. They had linked arms the majority of the time and Sam loved that. She loved feeling like she could protect Cat. And Cat loved feeling safe. The girls had made the best of the day as usual, but now it was time to rest. Janice and Silvia had just left and the girls were in a great mood. Cat looked over at Sam with a big smile on her face.

"You did great today, Sam."

"You didn't do so bad yourself, kid."

Cat walked over to Sam, slowly and with a sweet little innocent smirk on her face and grabbed Sam's hand.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Cat said softly, looking down Sam's body and back to her eyes then letting go of her hand. She then turned and walked into their room, making it obvious that she wanted Sam to watch her. Which Sam did. She watched Cat walk into the bedroom and snapped out of it once Cat was out of sight.

Sam couldn't help but shout out "I'll be in in a minute!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider.**

Sam finally got to sleep in the next morning. Cat didn't want to wake her up; she knew Sam deserved to have some rest for once. She went off to school and caught herself thinking about Sam over and over again. This wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for Cat, but recently it had been different. The first kiss was on their minds more than anything else. Neither of them were even sure of why they had been acting like this lately. They each had been feeling something, something that was obviously growing, but they didn't know what it was until now. They loved each other and whether that was just as friends, or as something more, it was always true. From the day they met, there was a connection there and they played off of it very well. Especially when it came to joking around. Just like before, Cat knew how to get Sam worked up, and that's what she did this day. When Sam got home, Cat had a magic trick she wanted to perform for Sam. Cat was so excited and just seeing that made Sam all happy and excited too. This trick required Cat to say "A-bra cad A-bra" in which Sam's response was "you told me to stop making fun of your A bra." Cat was slightly offended, but in the light hearted way that it always was. Sam of course didn't fall for this trick, which disappointed Cat. But the thing about Cat is that she doesn't give up. She came up with a plan to trick Sam once and for all and prove her wrong. This plan actually worked out very well and Sam was utterly confused by the twin boys Cat used. Sam loved that Cat fought back like that. She admired that she could take a chance and stand up for herself. But Sam fought back too, and that's what she did. Although Sam had a bit of the upper hand for this one, having a twin sister of her own.

She called Melanie and got her to come help Sam out for the day. After all the anger Cat caused with the twin boys, Sam was ready to get back at Cat. She planned everything out so that Cat really got what was coming to her. The next day, Cat woke up to finding out that Sam was extremely ill. She was really concerned about Sam and ran right over to her bed to see what was wrong. Sam almost felt bad for tricking Cat, she looked to cute. But she did it anyways. Cat didn't fall for it until she saw the evil twin that had magically appeared. Melanie completely freaked Cat out and had poured orange juice all over her, which they could have done without. It was all for good and fun in Sam's mind and Cat didn't mind it since she thought it was all real.

The girls were at Bots talking with Dice and Goomer when the evil twin came crashing onto the table. She then threw french fries in Cat's face and proceeded to kiss her. Now, this was a controversial idea for Sam when she was planning this charade. Of course she didn't like this idea but it was really the only way the plan would work without having Cat being bitten. Cat was freaking out when it happened and not a lot changed after that. She was going crazy when Sam had to intervene again. She asked Cat if the kiss was on the lips, to which Cat said yes. Whatever was going through Cat's head must not have been good, but Sam continued, telling Cat that she would now have an evil twin too.

When they got back to the house, Sam made a concoction that was the only way to make sure Cat didn't get the twinfection. Cat was drinking dirty sock water, rubbing a fish on her face, and blowing a ram's horn when Sam introduced her to Melanie. Cat was shocked and disgusted and almost happy when she found out. Sam was happier than ever, being the better one was always something that made Sam happy. And it's good that Cat doesn't mind being in second place so much.

After a mini dance party, everyone left and the girls were alone again. Sam was laughing as she shut the door after Melanie left.

"Why the sock water, Sam? Why?!"

"Come on, that was the best part!"

"Oh, I would have thought it was when YOUR SISTER KISSED ME!" Cat was obviously mad, but in a way that wouldn't start a fight or anything, she was more annoyed.

"I know, I know we shouldn't have done that, but come on, it didn't mean anything and you have to admit that was a really good trick."

"Yeah" Cat said, starting to laugh "you did good, Puckell."

"It's Puckett."

"I get to call you whatever I want after all of that."

"Alright, alright." Sam said as they laughed.

Cat started walking towards Sam with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Sam asked, confused at the sudden change in moods.

"Oh, nothin'. Just thinking of a few things I could call you."

Sam was still confused, but decided not to think about it. All she could think about was Cat's body getting closer and closer to hers, finally having their hands meet. Cat played with Sam's hands and then brought them to their sides as she leaned up and whispered something into Sam's ear that really got Sam going. Her face went pale for a moment and then her cheeks started getting red as Cat started to move in to kiss Sam. Sam quickly pulled her head back.

"What was that for?" Cat asked.

Sam laughed as she looked at Cat, "you have dirty sock mouth and there's no way I'm kissing that until you brush your teeth."

The girls laughed and went into their room. Cat was getting ready for bed, taking her clothes off in the bathroom when Sam walked over. Cat had always left the door open, and Sam couldn't help but peek in as Cat brushed her teeth. Cat had just put her pajama pants on, with toothbrush in her mouth and shirt off. Sam laughed as she watched Cat, waiting for her to finish. Cat put her toothbrush down once she was done and turned to Sam. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as Sam's hands found their way to the small of Cat's back.

"What?" Cat asked, still standing in her pajama bottoms and bra.

"You know I've always liked your A bra." The girls laughed as Cat leaned up and finally kissed Sam, dirty sock free mouth and all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider.**

Money.

Sam had woken up with money on the brain. Christmas was coming up, and with the apartment necessities they now had to pay for themselves, Sam was worried about the budget. She wanted to be able to give Cat something special and make sure there was nothing to worry about for a couple months. After they had breakfast, Sam went out to the store and asked Cat to count the money they had from babysitting. Cat happily did so, of course not doing it 100 percent right, but did it none the less. Sam had come back to find that Cat had made their money into a man. Now, Sam would usually be mad about these silly things Cat does, but this time she was almost furious. She was so stressed out about the money and paying for everything that she just snapped. She went for the root beer.

"Sam, no! Please don't drink another root beer!" Cat yelled out in a worried tone as she put the money man down.

"You folded our money into a man!" Sam pleaded.

"You've already had three root beers and it's still morning!"

"I drink the root beer because of you!"

Sam was right. She had been drinking more since being with Cat, but only on occasion. Those occasions of course were when she was too stressed out, like now. She began to drink but was stopped by Cat who told her that she could just unfold the money and they could count it together. Cat could tell that Sam was in one of her moods, and knew she had to calm her down. Which of course she did but without some spice, what fun would that be? So Cat grabbed "Mr. Bills" and started dancing with him, which provoked Sam to go a little overboard with the root beer. This was amusing to Cat, who knew Sam would take it out on her in a more pleasurable way later. That seemed to be how their relationship worked. Most of the fun stuff didn't happen until they were completely alone. Cat would either work Sam up and make her bottle it up in front of the kids, or Sam would be subtly teasing Cat all day.

They counted up all of the money, which came out to be a little more than Sam had expected. Sam automatically shifted into a better mood when she told Cat about the secret pineapple safe they would keep the money in. The girl they were babysitting soon came, but her mom wanted to talk to them first. She offered 500 dollars extra if they could get the girl, Ellie, to get rid of her toy bear. Sam was ecstatic about this and Cat knew how much it would mean to her if they could get it. Ellie put up quite the fight, never giving in to any offers the girls made. Ellie even found out that Sam was in juvenile detention and used it against her professionally. Sam knew she couldn't get the bear away the way she wanted to and so of course she gave up on that idea. But Cat knew how much this meant to Sam, and to her too. So when they all got back, Cat sent Sam out to her hitting tree, which she knew Sam needed to use, while she talked to Ellie. Sam even told Cat that she "really gets her." If Sam knew what Cat was doing she would have wanted to be there. Seeing Cat with the kids was always something that calmed Sam down. But then again the hitting tree was probably more therapeutic. Regardless, Cat had gotten Ellie to give up the bear. Now it was good Sam wasn't there because Cat had given away the secret of the pineapple money safe. Sam didn't know about that when she came back inside though. She was amazed to see that Cat was holding the bear instead of Ellie.

They came to the conclusion that they would send the bear into space and never see it again. Dice and Goomer came over to help them out, but Ellie needed some time alone before they sent the bear away. This is of course when Ellie switched the bear with the pineapple. The pineapple went shooting along inside the rocket and Sam went bonkers. They immediately had Goomer drive them to find the money. The tracker brought them to an old cemetery with a suspiciously familiar worker who happened to have found the rocket. They eventually got the rocket, and the money and decided to leave the girl in the cemetery. Perhaps not the best choice on their part, but the girls happily went home. They didn't get the extra 500 dollars but they got the rest of their money back.

"Hey by the way Cat, thanks for keeping me in line earlier."

"Oh, no problem." Cat replied in a hyperly happy voice. "But you know Sam, I can tell you didn't get rid of all of your frustration from today."

"Well thanks to you I didn't. Gosh, Cat you were worse than I usually am. It's like you did it on purpose or something." Sam sat up in her bed and looked over at Cat, "you did do it on purpose didn't you?"

Cat smiled and giggled "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Cat jumped up from her bed and skipped over to Sam's, leaping into her bed and right in front of Sam. She was on her knees, hands on Sam's shoulders and she told her that she had been waiting all day for Sam to let out her frustration on her. Sam lost her train of thought, forgetting about everything that even happened that day, as Cat leaned on top of her, pushing her to lay down on the bed and Cat began to kiss her. Their bodies were intertwined quickly and Sam was slowly building up the anger inside until she was finally able to take control. Sam quickly flipped Cat onto her back, so that Sam could be on top as she leaned down and whispered to cat, "now it's my turn to tease you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nickelodeon's show Sam & Cat created by the fantastic Dan Schneider. **

This day was a typical day for the girls. Sam stayed home with the boy they were babysitting while Cat went off to the store. Sam had found some meatballs in the kitchen and of course she had to eat them. But when Cat came home, and the boy left, Cat brought up the throbbing moon party. She explained that this happens every three years and that they would be having a party. For this party, Cat made the meatballs, the same meatballs that Sam had eaten. Sam was happy that Cat was so excited, but the meatballs were a bigger issue that she thought they would be. Cat had worked very hard on making them and decided not to make anymore for the party. Sam of course encouraged Cat to make some more.

"You have to make some of those meatballs."

"No!" Cat shouted.

"I'm not kidding you," Sam argued, "I know meatballs and your meatballs are the meatballiest meatballs I've ever met! Come on please?"

Cat couldn't say no, and besides, she did enjoy making them anyways. Cat said she would make more if Sam went to they store with her to buy more ingredients. As they were leaving, Cat actually gave Sam a compliment on her "exit lines". Cat hadn't thought too much about it, but Sam had noticed Cat was being a lot nicer to her. She had been giving into Sam more often and now she had begun to compliment her on silly things. Sam liked this, she was surprised that Cat caught on to these things and remembered them all.

They walked to the store, talking about anything that came to mind. They talked about how they hadn't been to Inside-Out Burger in a while and decide they would go the next day. Sam brought up the payments on the apartment and how they were set for the next month as far as finance goes.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you, Sam."

"Awe kid, don't say that."

"It's true!" Cat said as she whacked her hand into Sam's side.

"Alright, alright." Sam didn't want to argue in the streets. Although Sam was always acting cocky in a way, with confidence in herself, she really had a lot of issues of her own. She still hadn't told Cat anything other than a few things about her mom. Sam didn't feel right bringing that stuff up and she was never the best at talking about her feelings. But Cat saw it. She could tell when Sam wasn't all there, when she was to in her head.

"I really mean it Sam." Cat barged into Sam's thoughts again. "I wouldn't know what to do without you. Nona would have left eventually, she wanted to leave anyways. You've taken care of me when you didn't need to. You didn't have to stay either. And if you wouldn't have stayed all I would have is my giraffe and old lady furniture!"

Sam chuckled a little as they kept walking. "Yeah I guess you're right, red."

Cat stopped walking and put her hand on Sam's back to signal her to stop too.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Cat leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Sam on the cheek and looked at her for a few seconds then kept walking. Sam smiled and watched Cat for a second before following after her. They didn't talk for a few minutes, but it wasn't a bad silence, it was calming. That was suddenly broken when Cat squealed loudly and started freaking out.

"What?! What happened?!" Sam frantically asked.

**I know this one is a little shorter than usual, but since we won't be having a new episode for a while, I'm starting to switch things up. There will be more to come soon, but until then, check out some other fanfics and keep up the spirit.** **If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to message me on here or at campuckentine on Tumblr. **


End file.
